


Walk Home

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan/R femslash. Jehanne Prouvaire offers to walk Grantaire home after a night in the tavern, but everyone knows that Jehanne just wants a bed to sleep in and a woman to love for the night. This is basically all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jehanne is based mostly off of this (NSFW http://nsfwsb.tumblr.com/post/47007217331/) art and description by tumblr user yosb/nsfwsb. Grantaire is based off of this lovely piece of art by tumblr user Al-Lamp again (http://allamp.tumblr.com/post/47414042816/).
> 
> I only did like 10 minutes of research for this piece. Let's just call this a weird AU that attempts to mix both 19th century France and modern day Amercia.

Grantaire walks over to Jehanne's table, a tiny wooden table with barely enough room for Jehanne's book, journal and a single burning candle, and presses a hand against her back. Jehanne jumps slightly before she turns around and looks up at Grantaire, smiling brightly with a purple wildflower tucked behind her ear. Grantaire hadn't noticed the flowers placed in her hair before when Jehanne had walked in approximately four hours ago, when Grantaire had been uncorking wine and giving a tilt of her head towards Jehanne to acknowledge her presence. There was the strong possibility that she had brought the flowers in, fresh from wherever she got them from and placed them while she was writing poetry, Grantaire had seen her do that before. "Yes Charlette?" Jehanne asks simply.

It takes a moment before Jehanne looks around the nearly empty tavern, only a straggler remaining who might be left only because he can't remember his way home. She blushes and averts her eyes from Grantaire. "Mademoiselle Jehanne, you know to call me simply by Grantaire." Jehanne blushes harder and tucks her chin inward out of embarrassment. "It's almost time for us to close up. Fifteen more minutes." Jehanne nods and folds her journal and book, placing the small pencil between the pages.

Jehanne runs her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothening the fabric. It's a floral print, a base colour of crème with so many flowers and so many clashing colours that Grantaire almost shudders at the dress, though the shape of it flatters every curve of Jehanne. Her hips, wide, and her chest an ample size though she doesn't compare to Grantaire's own bust, but she looks sweet and perfectly proportioned. "Perhaps I could walk you home tonight? It's fairly late for a lady to be walking alone," Jehanne says and looks up at her with big blue eyes and tucks a lock of her honey golden hair behind her ear, pushing a pink wildflower back by accident. She pulls on the edge of her skirt, playing with the lace hem on her skirt and drags the fabric up slowly. Grantaire swallows and she's absolutely certain that Jehanne is not doing this on purpose, if she even realizes what she's doing, but it doesn't make it any less erotic.

Grantaire nods and her dark brown curls, pure ringlets really, bounce slightly in her peripheral vision. "Of course," she says and Jehanne looks up at her with innocent eyes, smiling widely, and Grantaire isn't quite certain if Jehanne wants something more tonight. "Though, perhaps a young lady such as yourself would need escorting. A working girl is far less valuable than a woman of wealth." Jehanne takes Grantaire's hand, Jehanne's skin so perfectly smooth against Grantaire's own, Jehanne's delicate thumb rubbing coaxingly, sweetly against the back of Grantaire's hand.

"I would beg to differ," Jehanne says and looks around the tavern to see that no one is watching them before she brings the barmaid's hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against knuckles rough from working. "I believe you to be of much value." There is a pause and Jehanne reopens her journal after letting go, "I will wait for you here. Please don't rush yourself on my behalf."

Grantaire goes back to her work, cleaning off the top of the counter with soap and water to try and clear off the spilled wine. She scrubs down the tops of the wooden tables and places the chairs upside down on the tables to sweep the floors. She catches Jehanne's eyes on her occasionally when she's bent over the table, never for long though as Jehanne immediately turns back to her journal with a blush bright enough for Grantaire to see even across the room. Eventually, Grantaire begins putting out all of the candles as Jehanne collects her things, waiting for Grantaire near the entrance, her arms crisscrossed protectively her books held tightly against her chest. "Ready to go Mademoiselle?" Jehanne says sweetly and Grantaire can't honestly tell if she's teasing or not. Grantaire nods and closes the door behind her, locking it and placing the key in her beige jacket's front pocket. "How was your night tonight?"

Grantaire shrugs and pulls her coat tighter over her chest, to shield herself from the cold Paris night. "Fairly uneventful. Another night in the tavern."

Jehanne takes in a deep breath, smiling widely as she looks over at Grantaire, "Lady Enjolras came in tonight though. I believed that would have put you in a better mood. Am I wrong?"

There is no avoiding the subject, Grantaire knows that now that Jehanne has latched onto it. "Enjolras is such a wonderful piece of work, so beautiful in her features and her personality. It is amazing to see her so moved by such things." Jehanne smiles and stares forward, playing the image over in her head.

" _J'adore amour_ ," Jehanne says simply and presses her upper arm against Grantaire's gently. Grantaire smiles over at the young girl, lost in her mind to images of beauty and loves that don't hurt her heart. "Are you in love with Enjolras, Grantaire?"

Grantaire lets out a half laugh and shakes her head lightly, "Even if I were, it would make no difference. Enjolras is dedicated solely to France. A girl such as I has no chance with a woman like her."

Jehanne nudges Grantaire again, this time a bit harder and Grantaire swears she almost feels a kiss against her shoulder. "Enjolras is the sole thing you talk positively about. I enjoy listening to you talk about her." Jehanne takes a breath in again, loud as though to signify the end of the subject. "If you don't mind, how much wine have you had tonight? You hardly seem drunk."

Grantaire smiles, though Jehanne has already avoided her eyes and stares steadily at the ground, "Only a single bottle. I can feel it a bit, but it's wearing off quickly." They reach the front door of Grantaire's apartment building, where she rents a tiny room with barely enough room for both a bed and a small wood burning stove. There's a moment of awkward silence as Grantaire opens the door, Jehanne standing there in the pale moonlight staring down at the bottom of her skirt. Grantaire clears her throat loudly, motioning her head inwards, "Would you like to come up for a cup of tea?"

Jehanne's entire face lights up as she nods and lifts the hem of her skirts up as she climbs the front steps. They enter Grantaire's apartment, the two of them barely fitting in the apartment at the same time. Jehanne takes a seat on the bed as Grantaire takes off her jacket and hangs it on a peg on the wall and proceeds to undo the buttons on her green vest as well as her black tie. Jehanne has her eyes glued to Grantaire as she pulls her extra clothing off, her eyes widening as Grantaire takes off the top black skirt, leaving her in a white button down shirt and a white petticoat.

"Did you really want some tea?" Grantaire asks and Jehanne shakes her head back and forth vigorously, her honey hair falling out from behind her ears and cascading down over her shoulders. Grantaire pulls her petticoats off and drapes them carefully on top of her outer skirt before she takes a few steps and closes the gap between her and Jehanne. Jehanne reaches up, grabbing Grantaire by her waist, over her corset and guiding her down, pressing a chaste, restrictive kiss against Grantaire's lips. Grantaire kisses back, pushing Jehanne back and forcing the smaller girl to press her hands against the mattress to keep herself upright.

Jehanne begins to tug at the lacing on Grantaire's corset, undoing it quickly and with skill. Grantaire's corset falls onto the ground, leaving her in a thin chemise, leaning over Jehanne and kissing her roughly, now running her hands through the honey blonde hair and tugging gently. She bites at Jehanne's lips and immediately thrusts her tongue between Jehanne's lips when the young girl lets out a soft gasp. Grantaire trails down Jehanne's jaw after a moment, Jehanne patting Grantaire's shoulder until she tears away from the pale, soft flesh.

Jehanne stands up, pulling at the strings and cords until her dress is loosened, slipping the floral fabric off and leaving her in her chemise, corset and petticoats. Jehanne undresses herself with the same quick motions as she had Grantaire, laying her clothing pieces on top of Grantaire's before she comes back to the bed in only her chemise. Of course Jehanne's is a silky material, soft against Grantaire's fingers and slides over Jehanne's lithe frame. Jehanne lays herself on top of Grantaire on the bed, Grantaire immediately reaching up during a rough kiss to grasp at Jehanne's breast, running her thumb against the nipple tortuously.

Jehanne arches her back against Grantaire's hand, finger rubbing quickly against the silky texture and she bucks her hips, gasping against Grantaire's lips. Grantaire moves her hands, down the thin chemise and grasps Jehanne's ass, pulling at the fabric and bunching it in her hands until Jehanne's thighs are exposed. Grantaire tugs the thin layer off and leaves Jehanne blushing, her entire body turning a beautiful shade of pale pink as she averts her eyes, as though embarrassed by her figure. Grantaire quickly pulls at her own chemise and lets it fall on the floor next to Jehanne's, grasping at Jehanne's jaw and pulling her forward again, connecting their lips sweetly.

And then Jehanne finds herself, thrusting two fingers between Grantaire's legs and separating the lips and coating her fingers with the quickly increasing wetness. Grantaire knows she's finally broken through to the side of Jehanne that does things without blushing, presses fingers against clits and then sucks the honey off of her fingers while looking her partner in the eye. She's seen this transformation before, from innocent, blushing beauty to a wild woman who uses every dirty trick in the book to get a girl off. Jehanne was a virginal-esque master of sex.

A flower falls out of her hair as Jehanne moves above Grantaire, the yellow petals lying face down on Grantaire's collar bone, but Jehanne doesn't seem to care. She leans forward, running her other hand between Grantaire's dark curls and trying to pull her impossibly closer as she dips her fingers further down between the barmaid's legs, reaching her entrance and running a soft, delicate finger over it devilishly. Jehanne speeds her fingers up, inserting one and pumping it in and out of Grantaire before she takes her coated finger and begins quickly rubbing Grantaire's clit in circles.

Grantaire comes, her fingers tangled in the sheets as she bucks her hips against Jehanne's finger and throws her head back in a loud moan, thankful that nobody bangs on the wall. Jehanne presses herself tight against Grantaire's body, both of them now slick with a thin layer of sweat as she places soft kisses against Grantaire's collar bone, dragging the yellow flower along Grantaire's shoulders. Grantaire embeds her fingers into Jehanne's honey blonde hair, grasping as she finally comes back down to earth and pulls Jehanne up for kisses to her lips, along Jehanne's jaw and across her cheeks. She feels Jehanne's blush against her lips.

Eventually, Grantaire untangles her fingers from Jehanne's beautiful locks, pulling two flowers out with them but there are at least seven left and she runs her hands down Jehanne's sides. Jehanne's entire body is smooth, pale in the moonlight and Grantaire rests her hands on Jehanne's hips. With a bit more difficulty than she'd like, she rolls both her and Jehanne over, momentarily wedging Jehanne between the wall and Grantaire's own curvy body.

They kiss once before Grantaire snakes down quickly. Even though she's barely buzzed anymore, she still feels the twitch of a smile at her lips when she comes to Jehanne's lips. The moment that Jehanne had looked up at her with those big blue eyes and asked to walk her home, she had thought about taking Jehanne into her mouth, sucking her until Jehanne was whimpering and gasping for more. Wine and pretty girls always made her want to press her lips against another girl's in the most vulgar fashion.

She teases like Jehanne had before with her fingers, slow, deliberate licks along the inner lips until she was unraveling. Jehanne's fingers bury in the sheets already and Grantaire has barely touched her. Grantaire begins sucking, pressing the tips of two fingers inside of Jehanne and curls her fingers slowly, every curl making Jehanne's hips buck and a moan fall from her lips. She almost mewls as Grantaire sucks steadily, eventually turning into whimpers and soon she's silent, as though she's spent all of her moans already.

Instead though, Jehanne gasps loudly when she comes, tightening her muscles against Grantaire's lips and tongue and fingers. Grantaire has barely gotten her head up when Jehanne is already pulling at her shoulders, dragging her up and pressing their lips against one another. Jehanne wraps her arms around Grantaire, molding their bodies together tightly, licking along Grantaire's honey stained lips.

Grantaire adjusts herself, pressing her thigh between Jehanne's legs and positioning herself against Jehanne's thin thigh, rubbing herself against the soft skin. Jehanne's arms press tighter against Grantaire's torso, now pressing her soft kisses against Grantaire's jaw and neck as she rolls her own hips against Grantaire. She lets out a mewl, her fingertips digging into Grantaire's skin. "I love when you make love to me," she says as a pink flower gets pressed against Grantaire's nose from her hair.

Jehanne speeds herself up, quickly reaching her peak again, which isn't surprising since Grantaire had given her approximately a minute to recover. This time though, she gasps and whimpers into Grantaire's neck, intertwining soft "I love you"s over and over into her moans. With Jehanne's voice and her own hips pressing against the soft flesh, Grantaire's own orgasm comes up quickly and she grasps at Jehanne in the same way, until her finger tips turn white. She finds herself pressing kisses to Jehanne's shoulders, littered in little freckles that are gleaming in the moonlight pouring in from Grantaire's window.

They both come, within moments of each other, the two of them laying there pressed tight against each other, coated in a thick layer of sweat. Jehanne plays with Grantaire's curls, digging her fingers into the dark locks and pulling her fingers sweetly through. She combs Grantaire's hair gently, whispering more soft, "I love you"s as Grantaire slowly slides off of Jehanne's body, instead curling up against Jehanne.

Jehanne presses soft kisses against the top of Grantaire's head, letting Grantaire ease off to sleep. "I really love you," Jehanne says softly and finally untangles her fingers from Grantaire's hair, laying her hand against the pillow between her head and Grantaire's, finger tips brushing a flower petal. She knows deep down that Grantaire loves her too, everyone loves her deep down in their hearts, but sometimes she wishes that someone would love her like Grantaire loves Enjolras.


End file.
